Anonymous Hero
by DarlingMalfoyxx
Summary: Hermione's got a little crush, a secret admirer, and the shock of her life. The apocalypse must be coming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Well good morning Hermione!" welcomed Molly Weasley, mother of seven and the only one awake at such an early hour. "Come inside, dear, and have a cup of tea. You must be tired after your long –wait, no you have your apparition license now, do you not? Oh, you've grown up so much. You really have. Why, I remember when you were just a young girl. Only twelve years old." With a chuckle, she waved her wand and Hermione's trunk floated inside, followed by a grown young woman with golden brown hair that had a tendency to be a bit unruly and chocolate brown eyes.

"It's awfully nice of you to let me stay here for the last few weeks of summer holiday, Mrs. Weasley. Is everyone still asleep? I'm sorry for coming so early, it's just that my parents had to catch a flight to Paris and they didn't want me home alone. I suppose they wonder what I'm capable of now, being of age and all." Hermione Granger explained, looking around at the comforting imperfection of the Burrow, her home for the next two weeks. An enchanted loofah was scrubbing dishes in the sink and The Weird Sisters were serenading from the radio. There were coats hanging on a rather used-looking coat rack and what seemed like endless pairs of shoes along the walls. She recognized Harry's and Ron's trainers and Ginny's sandals. She also saw what she assumed to be Fred and George's expensive-looking dress shoes, most likely thanks to the lovely profit they were earning from their wildly popular joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, located in Hogsmeade. All over the walls and on almost every single flat surface were pictures of the Weasley family, some together, and some apart. Along the past few years, new pictures had been added, some including Harry and Hermione.

"Darling, don't mention it! I should be getting breakfast started anyway. We're going to eat out in the garden today, as we're having quite a few guests over for breakfast. Mostly members of the Order, you know. Along with Harry, Ron, you, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Arthur, and myself. Oh dear, suppose I better get started then. Get yourself settled in Ginny's room. Take care to be quiet, though. I don't want anyone waking up until I have the food to feed so many hungry mouths. Oh, and get some rest, why don't you. It's far too early to do anything productive" said Mrs. Weasley, already waving her wand and starting preparations while the sky outside brightened only slightly with an orange-gray tinge.

Hermione walked up the tight, fairly crooked stairs to the second floor on which Ginny's room resided. She was followed by her trunk and her ginger-haired cat, Crookshanks. Quiet as a mouse, she turned the knob and let herself into Ginny's room, immediately spotting the empty bed that was obviously meant for her. After tucking her trunk away along the wall, she took off her shoes and climbed in to bed, jeans and all, suddenly realizing how tired she really was. The last she saw before falling asleep was Ginny splayed about on her bed with her fiery red hair forming a halo around her delicate, pale face.

A few hours later, Hermione awoke to the sounds of laughter and chatter downstairs. She looked over at Ginny's bed and saw that it was now empty, the comforter neatly spread out. Outside of the window, the sun beat down brilliantly onto the garden which was quickly filling with members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Weasley family, and their guests.

With a nimble wave of her wand and a quick incantation, Hermione descended the stairs in a clean outfit of a tight-fitting t-shirt and long, slender jeans, her hair falling in soft ringlets, a nice change from the wild mane of bushy hair she had previously donned. Oh, how she loved being an of age witch.

"Oy, it's 'ermione!" said Ron, one of Hermione's very closest friends and the youngest Weasley boy, through a mouthful of toast. Everyone in the kitchen looked at Hermione nodded or greeted her in some way.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're finally here! You've got to save me from all of these boys. If I hear the words quidditch or snitch again, I think I'll explode! The amount of testosterone in the house is sickening," She muttered good-naturedly. Admittedly, Ginny had really grown into quite the young woman in the past few months. Her red hair flowed down her back and her brown eyes glittered with happiness. She stood tall, and was graceful, where her older brother, Ron, was awkward.

Hermione found her other best friend, Harry Potter, outside setting the table and talking to two members of the Order of the Phoenix and a newly engaged couple, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hey Harry!" Harry turned in time to see Hermione walking over and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione, how are you?" said Lupin, who seemed to be looking younger and more vibrant recently, most likely because of the young woman on his arm. Her bubble-gum-pink hair and bright violet-colored eyes set Tonks apart from the rest as an accomplished Morphimagus.

"I'm really good! And you? Both of you? You look so, well, in love!" Hermione gushed. At that moment, two 19-year-old twins, tall and lanky, came bounding outside, followed by their mother.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TESTING YOUR PRODUCTS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD?!" Molly Weasley yelled before turning to Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks. "Please do excuse me. They thought it was really funny to set off some ridiculous rocket-type things inside! There's scarlet and gold glitter everywhere. It looks like the Gryffindor common room inside. Fabulous, just fabulous."

Just then, Arthur Weasley ambled outside.

"Molly, come inside, love. It's alright. The boys will clean it all up and the guests are getting hungry I'm sure," The jolly, red-haired man took his wife by the shoulders and steered her inside to the kitchen to finish preparing all of the food. An air of welcoming and pleasant business filled the property. All around, there were little bunches of people inside and outside sharing stories and making light of the grave situation the wizarding world was in. Walking back inside, Hermione passed the well-known clock in the Weasleys' foyer. Instead of a typical clock with the number one through twelve on it and two hands perpetually turning, this clock had instead a hand for each member of the Weasley family. Around the circumference of the clock's face were different locations: _school, work, home, traveling, etc. _However, every single hand in the clock rest at _mortal peril_, as Hermione assumed everyone was in nowadays since Voldemort regained power.

The next week went by filled with lazy summer days spent outside playing quidditch or just lounging around between meals. One morning a few days after the school letters came, along with a special envelope for Hermione announcing that she was to be Head Girl, and before it would be time to board the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts for Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, Molly and Arthur got out their little put of floo powder and they, along with the four teenagers who were still attending Hogwarts, the trio and Ginny, traveled to Diagon Alley to get school supplies and restock on potions ingredients and the like.

Walking down the street, they stopped at Eeylop's Owl Emporium to get some owl pellets for Hedwig, the Apothecary for potions ingredients, Flourish & Blott's for books, and other stores they saw along the way. Throughout the day, the fours teenagers met a few people they knew but long gone was the cheeriness and splendor of Diagon Alley as it had been back when Hermione had first come here before her first year at Hogwarts. No one was comfortable just standing around catching up on their summers, as if at any moment, a death eater might swoop in on a killing rampage, although that grim situation was actually very possible. Arthur and Molly kept having to inform Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron about new disappearances and murders as they passed one boarded up building after another.

After a long day in Diagon Alley, the group of six finally stopped at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to visit with Fred and George. Their shop seemed to be the only one which promoted any kind of happiness. Bright lights glowed in the windows and there was the usual group of giggling teenage girls crowded around the horribly pink section of the shop which housed love potions and the like. Numerous assistants flitted around the shop in bright magenta robes as was the uniform. When Fred and George saw their family and friends, they immediately came over, also dressed in the bright magenta robes.

"Hey! How are you all?" George asked, grinning.

"Good, dear. Just came to say hi before we go home. You will be over the night after tomorrow for the last night before the Hogwarts term starts?" Molly asked.

"Of course, mum. We'll be there. While you here though, you girls might want to check out the new love potions we've got in… Although I don't suppose you'd need those now Ginny," smirked Fred, looking at Ginny and Harry holding hands, unnoticed by everyone. Ginny pulled her hand away and her cheeks turned red.

"Oh shut up you clashing freak," Ginny said, looking at his bright robes and possibly even brighter red hair.

"Oh no, Ginny! You've hurt me so bad!" Fred held his hands over heart, as if to show that she had caused him a mortal wound and George nearly fell over laughing. Within seconds, Ginny had whipped out her wand and had it held to her brother's neck. She stood nearly as tall as him now and for a moment, there seemed to be a flicker of…was that _fear_ in his eyes?

"Ginevra Weasley, don't you dare lay a hand on your brother," Molly's voice was deep and menacing, as if daring Ginny to try anything. After a moment, Ginny grudgingly lowered her wand, muttering about idiot boys with large egos, before walking over to Harry and pulling him over to the section with dangerous candies, over which a sign read: _For the sweetest of your enemies_.

Molly and Arthur wandered off along with the twins to look at new merchandise. Only Ron and Hermione were left and he snaked his arm around her waist to pull her in for a kiss. She happily conceded and leaned in before pulling him over to the brutally pink section of the store where Ron stood rather awkwardly as Hermione looked through bottle after bottle, although, truthfully, she didn't really need it either.

Thinking back, Hermione realized that a few years ago, although she loved Ron to death, she never would have actually dated him. Now, she glanced over at Ron. He had filled out, so instead of being an overly tall thin boy, he was a muscular grown man. Even personality wise, he had changed. Although he could at times still be stubborn and lazy, he was more mature and protective of Hermione now, showering her with lots of attention, without seeming like the lost puppy he used to be.

After about an hour in the store, socializing and savoring their last bit of innocence and childhood before the real world hit them where death and pain were daily occurrences, the group of six bid their goodbyes and headed home, laden with packages.

"Hermione, wake up. We're late, come on! Everyone's already downstairs eating breakfast! The train's leaving in an hour. Come ON!" Ginny shook Hermione from a painfully deep sleep filled with odd dreams in which she was cavorting about with…_Malfoy?_ She shuddered and quickly pounced off of the bed, pulling on a pair of Bermuda shorts and a tank top. Thankfully, she had packed her trunk last night so she just waved her wand and it floated down the stairs, accompanied by Crookshanks to join all of the other trunks by the front door. Quickly, she muttered a quick spell and her hair was suddenly knot-free and glossy. She descended the stairs and joined everyone in the front hall as they were preparing to leave.

"Good! There you are, Hermione," Arthur called out. "Alright, that's all of us. Let's get in the car. Come on!" Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Molly followed him to the car and after getting all four trunks into the back of the sedan, with a little help, they all squeezed in and set off to Kings Cross Station. After a short while, Arthur parked the car and everyone got out. The teenagers were forced to carry their trunks until they could find a few trolleys, in order to keep the muggles ignorant.

For the last time, Hermione looked at the brick wall in between platforms nine and ten, as she prepared to travel through it to the final destination, Platform 9 ¾, where the Hogwarts Express was stationed and ready to depart at 11:00 sharp.

"Alright, Hermione, you go first. Ginny, you follow her, dear. Harry, then Ron. We'll follow you all," Molly chided. In that order, the four teens pushed their trolleys towards the wall, to find that a moment later, they were in from of the Hogwarts Express in all its scarlet glory. Everywhere, you could here people talking, trunks crashing, owls hooting, cats hissing, and there was a feeling of anxiety as everyone said goodbye to parents and loved ones before getting on the steam engine.

"You kids behave yourselves, you hear?" Arthur attempted to sound stern, which would have been convincing if not for the tears in his eyes. Molly enveloped for Hermione, then Ginny, and finally Harry and Ron in loving hugs and they climbed on the train where for the first time in weeks, the four of them split up. Harry and Ginny went to meet up with Neville and Luna while Ron went to the prefect's carriage and Hermione made her way all the way to the foremost carriage reserved for her and the Head Boy only. She was anxious to see who that might be, since it had been kept from her until now, hoping that it was someone she got along with, seeing as she would have to make nightly patrols with him and lead meeting with prefects with him.

She finally got her trunk put away and felt the train start to move when she heard the compartment door open. Before she even got to turn around, she heard a voice that shocked and repulsed her.

"_You_," said a snide voice, which Hermione immediately recognized as one she hoped to never hear again. It belonged to a certain blonde-haired son of a death eater who just a few months ago had been about to kill Dumbledore, until Snape finally uttered the Unforgivable curse.

Hermione spun around and her eyes met another's. Cloudy gray eyes, a pale, long face, and white blonde hair confirmed her suspicion that Professor McGonagall must be out of her mind. She chose the boy that almost killed the late Albus Dumbledore to be head boy at Hogwarts. Granted, their names were actually chosen last year, she would have thought that his name could have been changed to someone else's. Someone more deserving, someone less _evil._

"What the hell are you doing as Head Boy?" Hermione fought to speak, anger boiling her blood.

"See, Granger. I'm talented, popular, with devastatingly handsome good looks. That's why I've been chosen. Care to explain to me how a mudblood like you could have been chosen?" He spat.

"You horrid…horrid—" _Boy…no, that's not right…He's not really a boy anymore, is he? Look at those eyes, and that body that looks so strong and--- Oh God, what am I thinking? Am I actually admiring Malfoy?_ "person." She, at last, threw out lamely.

"Oy, Good one. Why don't you go get our list of duties while I nurse my wound? Malfoy sniggered. Hermione defiantly glared at him before turning around and just before she reached the compartment door, she turned around and waved her wand, throwing Malfoy back, giving him real wounds to nurse, and effectively wiping that infuriating smirk off of his face. With a tiny smile, she finally left and went to go get the list of duties that would be required of her and Malfoy for the rest of the year.

She knew that because they were so far in their schooling that Malfoy would have the bump on his head fixed within seconds but, quite honestly, it felt good to have the upper hand with him. Just minutes later, she returned to the compartment. What see saw when she first walked in was quite unexpected. Malfoy was sitting on one of the rather fancy couches with the Slytherin slut, Pansy Parkinson on his lap, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him to within a inch of his life.

"Ermm…the nameplate on this carriage, last time I checked, said, Head Boy and Head Girl, not Head Boy, Head Girl, and Slut," snapped Hermione. Malfoy looked surprised, almost pushing Pansy off of him…_too quickly?_ Pansy looked at Hermione with disgust.

"Just because you know you'll never get anything, mudblood, doesn't mean you need to ruin it for anyone else," the Slytherin girl sneered.

"Well—" Hermione started, a fiery response on the tip of her tongue. Before turning to see who just walked in, she spotted a look of…_respect_ on Malfoy's face, which quickly turned to repulsion as a pair of strong arms wrapped around Hermione from the back and red hair brushed against her cheek as she turned to see Ron enveloping her in a warm hug. She smiled before turning to Pansy one last time.

"Not getting any, huh?" Hermione pulled a confused Ron out of the compartment, but not before giving him a sultry kiss, and leaving a stunned Pansy in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello…back with another chapter…hmmm…review count I think is at a measly ZERO! Ack. The first chapter was necessary though. It was quite long so sorry! But this one's shorter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…how many times have you read one of these? But I though I'd put it up anyway. Don't wanna get sued. Of course, I don't own anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter. Just the plot of this story.**

**Chapter Two**

A few hours later, after having spent time with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna in one of the compartments at the opposite end of the train, which was better as it allowed her to clear her mind of any unnerving thoughts about Malfoy, Hermione got off of the Hogwarts Express. Along with the rest of her friends, she walked to one of the thestral-pulled carriages and got in, her polished silver Head Girl badge gleaming and her black robes billowing out behind her.

Within a half of an hour, the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was seated at their respective tables, and Hermione caught herself looking up at the Head Table for Dumbledore, before reminding herself that he was no longer the headmaster. Instead, Professor McGonagall sat in the seat directly in the center of the table as the new headmistress of the school. On either side of her sat teacher after teacher, jolly Hagrid, warm Professor Sprout, peculiar Professor Trelawney, cheery Professor Flitwick, and so on. Hermione nearly choked on a bit of sausage when she saw a man at the table whom she thought would never step inside this school again. His greasy black hair fell in his eyes, through which poked a rather large, crooked nose. Professor Severus Snape was the man who had killed the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry look up—" She began.

"I know," rumbled Harry, in the deepest voice she had ever heard. As Hermione looked over at him, she saw his narrowed eyes, and a look of pure loathing on his normally handsome face. Even Ron had stopped eating and was looking between his two best friends as if lost.

"Imperius Curse," Said Ginny simply. "That's his excuse. And no one could refute it as he's quite the accomplished Legillimens. Plus, he had all of Dumbledore's trust working for him."

Harry looked ready to explode. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, or rather, yell something, McGonagall stood up, and hundreds of voices abruptly quieted.

"Welcome, all. This year will be far from easy. Not very many people are supportive of the school being open this year. The general consensus among Ministry officials is that you all should be sitting at home waiting for the world to end, instead of here, preparing for it. This is, unacceptable, I believe. And, I also believe that Professor Dumbledore would never have allowed the school to close down.

"So, I will be very honest with all of you. This year will be rigorous, in order to prepare you for what may lie ahead, unknown to any of us. This will not just be a normal year filled with homework and exams. Each of you will be trained particularly in practical magic, predominantly of the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum, except more challenging and more unexpected, as real life turns out to be, all too often. Along with written exams, any of your teachers may have you perform curses, countercurses, hexes, and the like to refine your senses and sharpen your reflexes which may give you a mere taste of what fighting against a dark wizard would be like. So, as this year begins, I warn you, life will not be easy after tonight. Tomorrow morning, classes will begin.

"On that note, I would like to introduce the staff to the first years, along with a new staff member whom none of you have met yet. Teaching Herbology this year, Professor Sprout. Charms will be taught by Professor Flitwick, Potions by Professor Slughorn…." Hermione stopped listening. She had just noticed a new face at the end of the head table to Professor McGonagall's right. She appeared to be rather petite with a pixie-like face and thick, softly curling raven hair, flowing down her back.

"And this year, Professor Snape will be returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." At this point, the color visibly drained from Neville's face and Seamus sat across the table from Hermione with a dumbfounded look on his face. The Great Hall started to fill with noise as students spoke up in protest.

Sharply, the headmistress spoke, "Enough! Professor Snape spent last term at Hogwarts under an Unforgivable curse. Students, I recommend you learn when to speak and when to remain silent." She paused for a moment.

"Lastly, although I will remain Head of Gryffindor house, we have a new teacher here this year to take my place as Transfiguration professor. Please welcome Professor Guinevere Rampathos to the school." The petite, strikingly beautiful woman stood. Everyone in the Great Hall applauded. The loudest seemed to be the males in the room, and there was no question why. After a minute, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then at their boyfriends who were whistling and cheering. As they looked around at the rest of the room, they noticed that they weren't the only girls with rather sour looks on their faces.

After a bit, the boys in the room finally quieted down and Professor McGonagall was able to continue.

"So, remember my warnings. Your schedules are on your beds. Prefects lead the first years to the dormitories please. And everyone, have a good night!" Immediately, the Great Hall burst into action. Shouts of "First years this way!" and "Hufflepuffs follow me!" could be heard over the din of hundreds of students' voices.

Not long afterwards, Hermione climbed through the new portrait which led to the Head Dormitories, solely for her and the Head Boy. As she walked in ("Inflamare!" was the password), she relished the fine furnishings that surrounded her. Directly in front of her was a large tapestry on the wall on which was a lion and a snake, supposedly for her house and Malfoy's house. The entire common room, which was nearly the size of the one which was reserved for the entire Gryffindor house, was decorated in Scarlet and Silver, one color per house that complemented each other. There were plush couches and comfortable-looking chaise longues everywhere and there was a roaring fire in the gargantuan marble fireplace under the tapestry. On either side of he fireplace was two doors. The one on the right said HEAD GIRL while the one on the left said HEAD BOY. Hermione, eyes drooping with exhaustion, walked to the door through which she supposed her room would be. She turned the silver doorknob and pushed open the heavy, oak door. What she saw next was beyond what she could have ever imagined. In the middle of the room, pushed against the far wall was an extremely large bed laden with a silk, scarlet comforter and the plushest silver pillows. To the right, there was a large desk, presumably for working on homework there. Tasteful accents made the room what Hermione considered would be her safe haven during the year. And best of all, she had it all to herself!

Pushed into the far corner was her trunk, and quickly Hermione pulled out her pajamas to changes. She noticed a piece of parchment tucked in between her pillows and the comforter. When she unfolded it, she realized that it was her schedule. It looked packed and a seed of doubt penetrated Hermione's sleepy demeanor. At the bottom of the schedule was a note:

Dear seventh years,

In preparation for your N.E.W.T.S. which will be taken this forthcoming June, you are advised to plan your schedules according to the fact that each and every one of your classes will be notoriously difficult which will culminate in large loads of school work, along with the news plans to prepare upper level students, years 5, 6, and 7, for the impending battle against the Dark Lord and his followers. Be warned that you should not overload on classes.

Signed,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Reading through this and then looking through her schedule, Hermione's seed of doubt bloomed to a tree of doubt within moments. For five days each week, she would be in classes from immediately after breakfast to lunch and then from lunch to dinner, nonstop.

However, being the Head Girl, she had to set an example of poise while she tackled what was going to be the most difficult year thus far. So, with that though, Hermione got into bed and whispered to the fairies in the bedside lamp that they could turn off then. Within seconds, Hermione was sleeping and she never noticed that Draco Malfoy didn't walk in and go to his bedroom (silver comforter, scarlet pillows) until nearly three hours later.

**A/N: So there it is. Yes, I had to add some sort of cliffhanger in the end. I like those. They're fun to torture you with. Hahaha. Only Joking. Please review. Everyone likes that! Including me! Especially since this is my first story so I'm a bit nervous about the reaction to it. I know it's not particularly a guilty pleasure or anything but it's a story so go review it! I wanna know what you think before I put up another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or anything that has anything to do with it…sadly enough.**

**A/N: Hooray! Two reviews! Lol. Okay, I know I shouldn't be getting excited about that but I am! What's better though is that I have gotten more than just two hits, although the number of hits does seem to decline chapter by chapter. Probably scared most people away with my ridiculously long first chapter. Now, I'm going to scare more people away with my long introduction so without further ado…**

**Chapter Three**

The first few weeks of school passed and Hermione was barely able to keep up with the huge load of work she had set for herself. Along with her Head Girl duties, her classes, and loads of homework, Hermione was straining under the pressure to do well, and to do so with an appearance of ease and poise. Hermione constantly sat in her room at her ornate desk writing inch after inch of parchment on various subjects, most of which had to do with the Dark Arts and how to stop them. Even in classes that were usually fairly innocent, such as Charms, the seventh years were now learning some fairly graphic hexes and pretty painful charms to use as distractions if death eaters were to storm into the castle and start a battle.

Slowly, Hermione started to forget to do little things like eat and sleep. It was fairly rare for her to even get to see Harry or Ron anymore. And she and Ron hadn't kissed in what seemed like ages. After long days of classes, Hermione still couldn't let herself go to the Great Hall and eat and relax. She would take her schoolwork to the library and work until Madam Pince would softly tell her that she had to go get some sleep since it was after midnight and time to close the library.

At that point, Hermione would still walk back to her dormitory and attempt to get a bit more work done. Countless times, she awoke to find she had fallen asleep on a couch in the common room or at her desk. Then, without stopping for even a moment to get some food or take a break, she would hurry off to one class or another. The weeks went by and Hermione spiraled deeper and deeper into a state of malnourished autopilot. Had she even stopped to take a break for one moment, she might have realized that sometimes, at night, while she and Malfoy were working in the common room, he would glance over at her with a look of profound concern at what she was doing to herself.

If for even a moment, she really saw what was in front of her, she might have seen the glances teachers gave her as she walked into their classrooms with circles under her eyes, and her school robes looking rather like they were drowning her. Without realizing it, Hermione Granger, Head Girl and extraordinary student, was quickly reaching anorexia and over exhaustion.

By late October, even Hermione's autopilot was beginning to shut down. Her Arithmancy scores were dropping, her Defense Against the Dark Arts essays getting shorter, and her potions assignments becoming more volatile. One Saturday morning, she woke up in bed for the first time in quite a while, although she didn't actually remember ever making it to bed. There was a note on the table next to her bed. It read:

Hermione-

You fell asleep last night, and not in your bed. Thought you looked tired, brought you to your room. Breakfast's on the desk. Eat it.

The note wasn't signed, leaving Hermione with a rather odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Quickly, she got out of bed and walked into the common room in search of Malfoy. He was laying on one of the chaise lounges in front of the fireplace, writing something.

"Did you write this?" She asked tentatively.

"Ermm…" Malfoy paused. "Nope. Don't know what you're talking about." And, as if on second thought, he added, "Mudblood." Hermione tried to look as if this comment didn't faze her and as if she hadn't been hoping deep down that he actually had written it, that he cared so much.

Padding back into her room, Hermione looked at the desk, and, surely enough, there was a silver tray on it. Warm muffins and a few slices of toast, along with eggs and some bacon made Hermione's mouth water and her stomach grumble. Only then, did she realize just how hungry and exhausted she was. Just then, a wave of nausea hit her, and she struggled to remain upright. She carried the tray over to the bed and began to eat breakfast for the first time in weeks.

Ron, she suddenly thought, that's who it must be. Hermione smiled, loving that her boyfriend would take care of her like that. But her smile faded quickly, she had barely seen him at all since classes started. And every time she did see him, it always seemed like he had this severely concerned look on his face. She hated that look. It meant that she was doing something wrong and doing anything wrong at this point was simply unacceptable.

Hermione waved her wand and immediately her tray was sparkling clean and she started in on a bit more homework, her usual weakness subsiding, if only slightly.

The rest of the weekend passed without much trouble. Hermione paid a visit to Madam Pomfrey and she confirmed her suspicion that she had fell victim to anorexia. It seemed almost silly that through everything she had been through with Harry and Ron, she could become a victim of a seemingly silly Muggle illness. But, it wasn't silly was it? She had to be careful, or risk weakening herself in the face of Death Eaters in the impending Final Battle.

Although Hermione had made a promise to herself to take better care of her body, she found it extremely difficult as she was again thrown into her many classes and piled with homework. On top of that, she had to patrol the entire Hogwarts Castle each night with Malfoy. Only on the weekends, and only when she managed to catch up on her work, did Hermione get to spend time with Ron and Harry. During a weekend in which there was a Hogsmeade trip planned, Ron asked Hermione to go have a drink with him at the Three Broomsticks. It appeared to be a last ditch attempt at saving their relationship, which had fallen apart as they became busier and busier, never having time for each other.

Ron held his girlfriend's delicate hand, almost afraid she might break if he held her too hard. They walked into the warm, cheerful pub and sat down, ordering two butterbeers.

"So…" Ron started. Their seemed to be nothing to talk about, which was very rare. When the two of them got together, there always seemed to be a plethora of things to discuss and debate and simply gossip about. But tonight, there was an unnerving sense of anxiety. Hermione knew that Ron was worried about her. She hated it. It made her feel incompetent. Ron, on the other hand, sensed that their relationship had changed. They would forever be best friends and they'd love each other as siblings but maybe it was the end of their romantic relationship.

"Hermione—"

"Ron—" They began.

"Oh go ahead," Hermione said. And Ron began, "Hermione, you know I will always love you. But, I can't help but think that our romantic relationship is jeopardizing our friendly relationship. I care way too much about you to let us split apart. I think….I think maybe we shouldn't go on dating like this." He looked into her eyes, almost afraid of what he would see. Much to his surprise though, he saw a look of understanding in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

"That is a lovely idea, Ronald. I'm sorry I've been so awful lately," Hermione confessed; then she looked up quickly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you leave this note in my bedroom?" With that, Hermione pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment. Ron read it quickly and quickly replied.

"No I didn't. And I don't think Harry did either. Hermione, I don't know if I like the idea of someone walking around the dormitory that only you and Malfoy share, especially not into your bedroom!" He blanched. Hermione chuckled at the brotherly way Ron was acting and she was reassured that they wouldn't stop talking just because they weren't dating anymore.

"Ron, whoever put this note and a tray of food in my room saved my life. I actually ate that day for the first time in a while. And it spurred me to go to Madam Pomfrey. She told me that even a few more days would have caused my body to be so thoroughly malnourished that I could have died," Hermione reasoned.

Ron was shocked, "What?! Hermione! Why didn't you tell me any of this? I mean, I knew there was something wrong but you never wanted to talk about it. I thought you were just stressed but I never imagined you weren't eating! Are you eating now? Are you alright? What can I do? How are you feeling?" Ron shot out in rapid succession so many questions, it made Hermione's head spin.

"Ron shut up," Hermione said simply. And just like that, Ron was quiet. He paid for the bill and grabbed Hermione's hand again. This time, it was in protection, instead of romantic affection. Hermione liked it though, it was a good feeling after being so overwhelmed for so long to know that people still cared about you.

Unknowingly, someone stood in the shadows near the Three Broomsticks as the pair walked out. He watched them, feeling a dull ache at what he could never have.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter three! I hope you liked it and I'm definitely grateful for the people who took the time to tell me what they think of my story because it helps. Right now, though, I'm having serious writer's block so it may be a little bit before I put chapter four up. In the meantime, review review review! **

**And btw, **_**Artemis52036**_**, yes, I do really really like smileys. : )!**

**Lol.**

**XxSnow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own HP. Wish I did. But I don't. Boohoo.**

**A/N: YAY! FIVE REVIEWS! Ahh, how pathetic. Lol. Only Joking. Thanks to those who reviewed again! You make my day! **

**I have had a really hard time with this chapter. I suppose it was sort of a transition chapter but it ended up being a bit more than that I guess. Now that I'm done, I'm actually excited for you to read it! So, go read! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

There was a light coating of powdery white snow on the Hogwarts grounds when Hermione finally talked to Malfoy again. He had constantly avoided her for that past month. She couldn't remember exactly when he started being so aloof. It seemed that in that past few weeks or so, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. That was just another thing that stressed her out. She didn't like being avoided. Especially so abruptly, although in past years she would have been ecstatic to have Malfoy finally leave her alone, it unnerved her now. For the first few months of school, it had seemed that her hate-hate relationship with Malfoy had changed. It was more of a respect relationship after that event in the train compartment. Until recently, that is.

"Um, do you know—" Hermione began as she walked through her heavy wooden door to the common room where a large fire was blazing and Malfoy was sitting on the large couch in front of it.

"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend or something, frizz?" Malfoy interrupted. "Weasel probably wants to talk to you, unlike me."

Hermione's brown eyes blazed, "What is your problem?! We're not dating anymore! Why have you been so nasty lately?"

Malfoy faltered before regaining his sneer, "Knew you couldn't keep a boyfriend." His eyes clouded over, with emotions that Hermione couldn't make out. Quickly, Malfoy got up and grabbed his schoolwork before heading out of the common room, muttering.

Hermione sank into the plush couch, staring into the flames. What had happened there? He wasn't saying something. There was something that he was keeping hidden from her but why? True, they didn't know each other very well, but it was obvious that it had something to do with her.

A few mornings later, Hermione sat working in the library while snow softly fell outside and the rest of the school socialized in the Great Hall during breakfast. She knew that she should be eating, not working, since that was what got her into loads of trouble with her health before, but she was stressed about her Arithmancy work, her Muggle Studies paper, and her Defense Against the Dark Arts practice. Realizing all of the work she had to do, Hermione snapped out of her daydream about her and a certain Head Boy. She heard a noise on the large library window that looked out over the lake and saw one of the school's tawny owls repeatedly tapping the glass in an effort to enter the room with a letter tied to one of its legs. Hermione hurried over and opened the window only slightly to let the owl in but to keep the bitterly cold air out. The owl swooped in and flew to an empty table where it lightly shook the snow off of its wings and stuck its legs out to her. She untied the letter and the owl flew back out the open window and Hermione shut it quickly before glancing at the mail. Her name was clearly printed on the front in large block letters to conceal any handwriting characteristics that could be used as clues as to the identity of the writer. Hermione had the odd feeling that this was from the same person who put her in her bed and brought breakfast to her room weeks ago. Upon opening the letter, she confirmed her suspicions. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Not eating again? That won't do. Give the homework a rest, as you're already the best in our year, and go get some breakfast. _

_You need it._

Hermione felt a bit nervous as she realized that whoever was sending these notes was either around her often or was constantly watching her. However, she quickly put those feelings aside as her cheeks reddened at the thought of someone caring enough about her to leave her nice notes to remind her to take care of herself. With a grin that she failed miserably at stopping, Hermione packed up her books and hurried to the Great Hall to try to catch the end of breakfast before she had to hurry off to Arithmancy.

Upon arrival, Hermione found a seat next to Ginny who was reading the Daily Prophet and eating a bit of bacon.

"Morning Hermione. Haven't seen you here in a while." Ginny looked at Hermione with a look of knowing on her face. Hermione wondered if maybe it had been Ginny who had sent the note to her. But, it made no sense, Ginny was a petite girl, like her mother, and Hermione had at least a few inches on her. There would be no way that she could've carried Hermione to her bed that night a while ago. And, anyway, the newer note said that Hermione was the best in _their _year. So, it had to be someone in her year, most likely a boy, as Hermione was 5' 8" and generally one of the tallest in year 7. She had already figured out that it was neither Ron nor Harry, and she had a hard time figuring out who else would really care enough, and, rather, who else spent enough time around her to understand her schedule and eating patterns.

Quickly, she piled her plate with some kippers and eggs and began to eat.

"Yeah, I suppose I was just really hungry this morning," Hermione replied to Ginny, suddenly not wanting anyone else to know about this anonymous hero.

"Mmm," was all Ginny had to say, a glint of suspicion in her chocolate eyes. Fifteen minutes later, the Great Hall began to empty as students headed to their classrooms. Hermione sat through Arithmancy and Muggle Studies before heading to a double Potions class before lunch. Situated comfortably between Harry and Ron, Hermione enthusiastically brewed the assignment for the day, Amortentia, feeling more energetic than she had in a while, most likely due to her breakfast.

Towards the end of class, she looked over her potions book at the characteristics of a finished potion.

_A correctly completed batch of Amortentia will have a sheen reminiscent of a mother of pearl. Generally, the potion is characterized by having steam that rises in spirals above it. If you are seeing these distinctive characteristics, it is likely that you have brewed the concoction correctly. For further confirmation, however, you may smell the potion; it should have a scent that is unique to your likes. If you have a neighbor smell your potion, they should smell different scents. This is a definite confirmation of a properly brewed batch of Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the Wizarding World._

_With that, you should be warned. Even the smallest dose of this potion can cause extreme infatuation with the person who administered the potion, regardless of gender or age. Therefore, it is important that common sense is used when handling Amortentia. _

When Hermione looked at her cauldron and saw a purplish steam rising out of it with the distinctive scent of freshly mown grass and new parchment accompanying it, she was pleased and quickly she took out a small glass bottle which she filled before putting a stopped in the top. She walked up to Professor Slughorn's desk. Almost there, she bumped into Malfoy and dropped her flask; it shattered on the cold dungeon floor.

"Watch where you're going mudblood" he sneered.

"Language, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Slughorn admonished, reminding Malfoy that this wasn't Snape's classroom anymore where he could do and say whatever he wanted.

"Sorry professor," Malfoy lied, turning back to Hermione, looking genuinely sorry for a moment before he replace that look with his trademark sneer again. He was met with a look of shock, then anger, then pure loathing. Although he would not show it, it hurt him to have her look at him like that with such hate. Quickly, he pulled out his wand, waved it at his flask and the small black lettering on it changed from DRACO MALFOY to HERMIONE GRANGER. He slipped it into her hand before waving his wand again and cleaning up the shards of glass and potion on the stone floor. Hermione was shocked at this act of generosity and friendliness. For a fleeting moment, she thought that maybe, just maybe, it had been _Malfoy_ who had put her in her bed that night, but she shook her head, pushing the outlandish thought out of her mind.

"Thanks," She said grudgingly. Draco simply nodded before walking back to his cauldron to fill another flask, looking back at her only once with the oddest look on his face, it was a…smile.

She placed the little glass bottle on her professor's desk and walked back to her seat.

"Was he bothering you Hermione?" Ron asked immediately. "I'd love to really do his face in once. The git."

"Yeah, we can take care of it. What did he do?" Harry followed.

Hermione looked at them, at the abhorrence on their faces, and realized that for once she did not feel the same way. She did not know exactly what had happened there, as she often didn't when it came to her and Malfoy, but she did know that she didn't want Harry and Ron to do anything to Malfoy this time. She just wanted them to leave him be.

And that realization, more than anything else, scared the hell out of her.

**A/N: So there it is, another chapter. Woot woot! It'll finally get interesting after this….I hope. I would really hate to hype it up and then you don't like it… Well, I guess the only way for me to know what you think would be for you to go review it. It's much appreciated! **

**Thanks again to **_**Artemis52036, swimlovely1, Shiann Reece, **_**and**_** purplekitten7**_**. You all rock!**

**Oh, and I still do like smileys…and exclamation points. Hehe ;)**



**Xx Snow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as I want him, Draco Malfoy does not belong to me…Actually, come to think of it, nothing in the Harry Potter world belongs to me. Boo hoo…**

**A/N: I told you that you'd want to read this chapter. Turns out, I wasn't lying! At that point, I had had no idea what exactly was going to happen; just a general idea of what I wanted. I'm actually proud of this chapter. Especially since I used more dialogue, which I have always shied away from since I think I generally make the characters sound cheesy and out of, well, **_**character.**_** So, without further ado… **

**Chapter Five**

N.E.W.T.S. drew ever closer as the perpetually white Hogwarts grounds morphed to lush, green ones. The sun burnt brighter and longer each day as seventh years went from class to class, learning spells, charms, hexes, and even studying the history of a few choice curses.

In History of Magic, Professor Binns actually captured the attention of his students probably for the first time since he had died as he lectured about the First War against Voldemort. In Herbology, Professor Sprout explained about various dangerous plants and antidotes, countercurses, and ways to escape in dire need. This immediately reminded Hermione of the end of her first year when she conjured up fire to cause the Devil's Snare to retract and allow Harry, Ron, and herself to advance towards the Sorcerer's Stone.

Furthermore, Potions was spent learning to brew increasingly more complicated liquids.

"Students, you must learn that carrying a vial of a generic potions antidote is extremely important as a time such as this one. Or rather, you may find that carrying," He stole a furtive glance towards Ron, "a bezoar would be most helpful. It has certainly proved to be so before."

And, in Transfiguration, Professor Rampathos taught lessons on how to transfigure objects into useful tools that they could use to help if the need arose. One day, as Hermione sat between Ron and Harry, which she generally did since they had taken it upon themselves to become her pseudo-bodyguards at the time of her diagnosis, she let her mind wander as she idly turned pillow cases in tourniquets. She was tired and she felt overworked, as usual. Just a few moments later, or so it seemed, Harry was nudging Hermione awake. She opened her eyes and realized that for the first time in seven years, Hermione had fallen asleep in the midst of class, a class that was now over and empty, except for a sympathetic Professor Rampathos and her two best friends.

"Come on, Hermione. Time for dinner, now. Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

"Ermm…yes I'm fine. Just tired I suppose," Hermione brushed the event off, but it still annoyed her. She didn't know how much longer she could handle everything. Not to mention that, no matter how much she tried to deny it, her nightly patrols with Malfoy were the high point of her day. He acted cold, but Hermione couldn't help but feel that if she chipped away enough of his icy demeanor, she may get down to _Draco_, the guy who had given her an extra vial of Amortentia and taken care of her shattered one. That Draco Malfoy was the one she wanted to meet. Soon, the thoughts were pushed from her mind as she saw an odd sight in the Great Hall under the blackened sky. It was an owl. A dusty gray color, it flew down along the Gryffindor table and with a sharp _plop_, it landed in front of Hermione's seat. Sure enough, the letter had her name in capital letters on the front and the hundreds of Hogwarts students turned towards her, confused. Her face burned as she fumbled with the letter and the owl flew off. She pulled out a small, square piece of parchment and read its contents, shielding it from the view of her fellow Gryffindors.

_Hermione,_

_You fell asleep? No! Well, I guess that means that you need to get to sleep earlier as well as eating, which you're finally getting good at again._

_After dinner is time for bed. No ifs, ands, or buts._

And, as usual, the letter was not signed or dated. Hermione knew now that someone was watching her…or at least they had people to watch her. The thought, once again, was undermined by the tiny smile that crept onto her face because someone really cared. Not that Ron and Harry didn't care, except that they weren't always the type to watch her every move and tell her what to do. It was generally the other way around. She was used to being the bossy one.

Soon after, Hermione excused herself and she headed back to the common room, finding it empty as she had expected. If she listened to the writer of the notes, she should go to bed right now, but she couldn't help but want to at least read for a bit so she retrieved her well-worn copy of Hogwarts, A History and snuggled into the fire-warmed scarlet velvet of a couch. About half an hour later, Draco…err, Malfoy, walked into the common room.

He looked at her for a moment and then said; "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping." Then, his mouth dropped open slightly as he realized what he had said and the mistake he had made.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Ermm…" He looked away.

"I said, what do you mean?" Hermione repeated sharply.

"Well, nothing. I mean I—well I um I," Malfoy stuttered.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU MEAN?" Hermione shouted.

"I wrote it," Malfoy stated quietly. And with that, he turned and walked into his room and shut the door, leaving Hermione shocked and standing in front of a dying fire. She hurried over to his door and knocked a few times.

"Malfoy?" She questioned. "Draco?" She tried again. There was no answer. She tried one last time.

"Draco, please open the door," Hermione wondered what she would even do or say if he did decide to open the door. She briefly considered pulling him into a passionate kiss the moment she saw him, but quickly killed that idea as she realized it was neither the right time nor place. Again, she received no reply so, in resignation, she took her book and walked into her own room.

She got ready for bed and within moments, she was fast asleep, and for once, it was under her soft, scarlet comforter, with her head of brunette hair resting on a silky silver pillow, which, now more than ever, reminded her of the boy in the room adjacent to hers only connected by a bathroom, that had taken care of her when she had really needed it in the past few months.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and felt peaceful and carefree for a minute or two until the events of the previous night flooded back and she remembered that Draco, whom she had decided to call by his first name now, was her anonymous hero.

She padded into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She dried her face with her plush scarlet Head Girl towel and when she finally pulled her towel down from her face, she was shocked to see him standing behind her, looking equally shocked and almost scared in his white t-shirt and satin green pants, as if Hermione was going to yell at him for helping her. Hermione almost smiled at the vulnerable look which she had never seen before on his pale, perfect face.

For once, she threw caution to the wind, she forgot her inhibitions, and Hermione did something spontaneous. She whirled around, pushed Draco back to the wall, and kissed him fiercely. He stood frozen for a moment before responding slowly and eventually wrapping his arms around her waist.

_Forget finding the right time_, Hermione thought as she pulled him closer by snaking her arms around his neck. Then, just as suddenly, he pulled away, breathing heavily and looking into Hermione's eyes questioningly.

"So…" Was all Draco had to say.

"So…" Was how Hermione replied. "Err…was that okay?"

"Okay? Hell, that was amazing'" He replied. "I don't….I don't know where this is going to go."

Hermione felt the same way. She hadn't thought about what might happen after she backed Draco into a wall and kissed him to within an inch of his life.

"Oh…well, I have no idea how anyone would react," Hermione said, giggling lightly. Draco smiled.

"We might cause some lucky breakfast-goers to choke. Want to try?" He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hermione laughed and kissed him lightly once more before sauntering out into her own room.

"Hey!" He followed her, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her until she gasped for breath and they both fell back onto her bed, smiling. Draco turned over on his side and rested his head on his arm.

"So, do you want me to come with you when you tell Weasel and Potter?" He asked.

"Oh don't call them that. Wait, when I tell them what?" Hermione looked at him.

"Um…how about that you're going to dinner in Hogsmeade with a Slytherin…with me, no less,"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, "You're serious?" She inquired.

"Absolutely," He grinned. And she grinned back. Well, they were in for the times of their lives.

**A/N: So, I hope you did like it since I sort of hyped it up quite a bit in my first author's note above this chapter. Well, whether you did or not, please review. It's awesome to read what you think! I think I'm at 9 reviews right now. That may not sound like much but, hey, I'm excited! **

**Sadly enough, I think this story may be coming to an end soon…probably within the next chapter. Don't worry, there probably with be a short epilogue/ extended author's note type thing afterwards but…aww, now I'm depressing myself! Oh well, thanks for reading again and as usual, I'll list my lovely reviewers below because they rock!!!**

**Thanks to **_**Artemis52036, swimlovely1, Shiann Reece, purplekitten7, chipped-nails, **_**and **_**EvilSatsuma!!!**_

**As always,**

**Xx Snow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'll sadly remind myself and all of you that I don't own Harry Potter. It kills me that I can't have my Draco…but I'll survive ;)**

**A/N: Hello! Ah, finally after a bit longer wait than usual, the next, and last, chapter is here. I'm sad! I really enjoyed writing this story. I never expected it to evolve to what it became and I definitely never expected this response! No matter that my review count isn't incredibly high. I grateful for any reviews at all! Hahaha. Anyway, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"No, Harry, I won't!" Hermione trilled.

"C'mon Hermione," Harry insisted. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. And, I will," Hermione glared at Harry over her copy of The Standard Books of Spells, Grade 7. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron looked bemusedly between the two, who had been bickering for the last half hour. For once, Ron was actually finished with his Charms essay before Hermione, as she was too busy being stubborn to be able to do something as trivial as _homework._

"Harry. You may as well give up, mate," Ron finally said. "It's no use."

"He's right Harry. I'm going to The Three Broomsticks tomorrow with Draco," Hermione asserted, and Harry and Ron winced. "Whether you lot like it or not."

"Do you insist on calling him that?" Ron inquired.

"Yes. That's his name isn't it?" Hermione replied.

"Well yeah, but it's just weird," Harry caught Madam Pince's glare at their noise level and quietly whispered. "How do you know you can trust him anyway, Hermione? You do remember what happened last June? When he almost killed Dumbledore?" Harry's voice began rise again.

"But, you said it yourself, he couldn't! And that's the point. I don't think he wants to be a Death Eater anymore, now that he knows what it really entails," Hermione stated in defense.

"How do you know that though? He could be playing you for information," Ron interjected, his face paled noticeably. "Hermione, he could _kill_ you." And, with that, the unspoken thought was out and the trio's intense conversation faded into a miserable silence for a few moments.

"Well, you two had better figure out how you're going to deal with it because I'm going with him tomorrow," Hermione stood up, grabbed her books, and shot a look at her two best friends that clearly said that the talk was over. "Good night."

The next morning, Hermione awoke with the sun streaming into her room and she felt fairly euphoric at her prospective date with Draco that afternoon. Then, she screwed up her face and wondered if the world was ending, as that would probably be the only reason that her life could have turned out like this. She had fought with her two best friends because she was going out to lunch with a boy whom she had considered her rival for the longest time and who had a dark mark burned into his forearm in a time where the Death Eaters and most likely, their leader, Lord Voldemort, were becoming restless and preparing to take over the wizarding world. Hermione briefly wondered if she was fraternizing with the enemy, which led her to think about whether Draco was the enemy, which only confused her.

Without further thought on the matter, she simply concluded that she deserved to be able to go to dinner like a normal person without worrying if she might inadvertently alert the Dark Lord to his opponents' actions. It seemed to be far too large a weight to place on Hermione's shoulders so she shrugged off the dilemma and proceeded to go to breakfast in the Great Hall where she purposely sat between Ginny and Lavender so as to avoid any more frustrating conversations with Harry and Ron. A few hours later on that sunny Saturday, Hermione went to her room and got ready for the trip to Hogsmeade, using the charm she had learned for the Yule Ball to tame her hair and feeling butterflies in her stomach. She walked through the common room, down many twists and turns, down numerous staircases, and finally into the entrance hall where everyone who was traveling to Hogsmeade was waiting. She had just found Ginny when she heard someone begin to speak.

"Alright!" A voice croaked. Argus Filch quieted the students immediately. "You'll be checked on the way out of the doors to ensure that you're old enough to travel outside of the castle and that you've got nothing odd on yer person. You know the way to the town. Down the path, past the lake, all the way until you reach Main Street."

Professor McGonagall continued, "You may disperse at that point. All students are expected back at school in time for dinner tonight. You may go on." With that, the students moved toward the doors and, although it was a slow process, eventually everyone had been checked and the large group began to walk along the path.

"Hermione, you're actually going out with him?" Ginny wondered after Hermione explained to her the entire story of the notes and how they had kissed. "Oh. I understand. Wow. I always thought he was…well, _evil._" And, Hermione, for the umpteenth time since she had made it known that she was going to lunch with the Slytherin Prince, was reminded of his horrid reputation for being anything but a proper boyfriend, especially that of a Gryffindor.

A few minutes later, perspiration began to bead the foreheads of Hermione's fellow students as they completed that last hundred meters until the start of Main Street. The Sun beat blindingly overhead and finally The Three Broomsticks was in sight. Separating from Ginny, and casting a fleeting look at Harry and Ron, Hermione strode over to the pub, walking inside, only then realizing that this would be the first time she had seen Draco that day.

When she spotted Draco up at the counter, Hermione was nervous. She worried that it may be awkward between them but she was immediately comforted by a whisper in her ear.

"You look really nice," Hermione turned her head and felt a lock of blonde hair brush against her cheek, at which she smiled.

"Thanks," She blushed, and Draco guided her over to a table next to the window where two flagons of chilled butterbeer were already perching on the wooden table. He pulled out her chair for her, before seating himself, showing off his impeccable Malfoy manners.

A few moments of light chatter between the two was interrupted only by a waiter, there to take their lunch orders. Afterwards, Hermione was quiet for a bit, before finally opening her mouth.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," Draco stared attentively at her with his intense silver eyes.

"Why? Why all of this? The notes and the date? I thought you hated me," She inquired.

Draco pondered for a moment, "Well, don't get me wrong, I did hate you," He spoke quickly as Hermione looked extremely put off at this comment. "But, I always respected you. You were damn talented, regardless of your bloodline. My problem was that I was always too busy caring about what other people thought. You were a muggle-born, a Gryffindor, and Potter's best friend. There was no way I could get within a mile of you without the entire Wizarding society creating an uproar. So, I contented myself with hating you."

Hermione was shocked at his honesty, but she was impressed, "What changed this year then?"

"Well, you were gorgeous," He started, smirking at her raised eyebrow, "and you were killing yourself! I couldn't just sit there and watch you starve and overwork yourself. Plus, I realized that everything's changing now, isn't it? I stopped caring what people would think and just started thinking about how _I_ felt." At this, Hermione smiled but Draco had brought up the one subject over which they had treaded lightly since they had first seen each other.

"I suppose it is changing," Hermione looked at her companion with a look of question in her deep brown eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt you," He replied, answering the unspoken question, but creating so many more. He looked around, and upon seeing only students around, lowered his voice. "Actually, as much as it kills me to say it, I wouldn't hurt Potter or Weasel, too, annoying as they may be."

"Hey! Those are my best friends you're talking about!" Hermione stated indignantly. "Wait…you wouldn't?" But, before Draco could answer, there was a shout outside and the couple ran out, forgetting their conversation, and anxious and curious to found out what had happened. Immediately, Harry and Ron ran over.

"They're here. In Hogsmeade!" Ron choked out, still regaining his breath. "The Order's coming but, they can do some damage if they don't hurry." Harry was quiet, staring fixedly at Draco, and Hermione understood. What would Draco do now? His father was most likely in one of the Death Eater masks, blasting apart buildings, and he needed to decide what side he was going to fight for.

"Hey, you! You can't stand out in the street like this with no purpose!" A burly, formidable Kingsley Shacklebolt roared as he went running by towards the sounds of explosions. Soon after came Tonks and Moody. Last to pass by, after the rest of the Order had appeared from different directions, was Lupin. He stopped near the teenagers, who had taken refuge in an alleyway for the time being.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly, "You can't just stand here!"

"We know. We just have a bit of a dilemma," said Hermione, glancing at a rather defeated looking Draco and a suspicious Harry.

"Oh," Lupin saw Draco and immediately understood. "I will tell the three of you something that is only for your ears, although I suppose it will hardly matter by tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy here has been marked by the Dark Lord, but do not let it deceive you. He has also become a spy." Harry looked up sharply, his mouth agape.

"What? You can't be serious! Malfoy is…good?!" The thought seemed to unsettle Harry more than that of Hermione dating him. Hermione looked at Draco, who was looking back at her, with a look that simply stated, _Do you understand now?_

"That is correct Harry. Tonight will be the night Draco and his mother will die," Hermione's eyes widened and Ron nearly dropped his wand as Lupin said this.

"What?!" Hermione gasped.

"Now now, Hermione. Not a real death. Only one which could very well save his life and that of his mother," Lupin continued. "Let us proceed then to where the other members of the Order are, presumably with the Death Eaters." With that, the man, followed by four teenagers, walked nearly to the end of the street before turning onto a side street. There, in front of them, lay a gruesome sight. Bodies littered the cobblestone lane and curses flew. Hermione gave Draco a look of support, shared glances with Harry and Ron, and began to near the devastation.

So, the teenagers entered a world, no one would have ever wished on them without a clue in their minds as to what would happen next.

And the curtain falls.

**A/N: Well, there it is! I really do hope that you liked it! Keep your eyes out. I may add some sort of short epilogue/extended author's note type thing if I can think of what to write. And once again, I love all of you reviewers because you definitely keep things fresh! For those of you who don't know the drill, I'll list all of those incredible people here…Okay okay, I know I'm laying it on thick. Bear with me:P**

**Thanks to… **_**Artemis52036, swimlovely1, Shiann Reece, purplekitten7, chipped-nails, Wendy, pstibbons, Isabelle.Vaughn, Angelic Night Goddess, **_**and **_**EvilSatsuma.**_

**And, sorry, Nicki, I couldn't keep writing this. If I tried to drag it out any longer, it would have just had pointless bits thrown in and it probably would have been really boring. I'm really glad you liked it though!**


	7. Epilogue and Revised Author's Note

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP. Believe me, I know it's sad.**

**A/N: Hey! I sat down to write this epilogue to the story, Anonymous Hero, with the intent that it would be fairly short, just summarizing the fates of some of our favorite characters. It turned out to be almost as long as a regular chapter (by this story's standards, anyway). So, for those who wanted more Dramione, I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Beware, lots of fluffiness because I'm such a romantic at heart…; )**

**Epilogue**

"Draco, would you please help me?" She grunted with exertion. Draco turned the corner to see her and hurried up.

"Hermione, you can't do that. You're supposed to be resting!" He took the travel bags from her hands and struggled to find the key to their Muggle house while carrying four large bags.

"I'm perfectly fine!" glared Hermione defiantly.

Draco knew better than to start an argument with her now, "I never said you were, love." He walked around to her back, after getting them inside, and gently lifted his daughter from the baby carrier on Hermione's back. Her curly, white-blonde hair shone in the sunlight and she gurgled happily.

"Hello Vienna," He cooed as he lifted her to his chest and she laid her tiny head on his broad shoulders. Hermione smiled and reminded Draco that there were only a few hours before the Christmas Eve gathering at the Potters' house in which they had to get Vienna to settle down and unpack their bags. As if by magic, Vienna's breathing grew shallow as she fell asleep on her father's shoulder within moments. It was still beyond Hermione how Draco managed to make Vienna fall asleep so quickly. She took her year-old daughter and walked to the nursery down the hallway. After placing Vienna in her crib, Hermione walked into her bedroom where she found Draco looking at a photo album as various pieces of clothing sorted themselves out between the laundry hamper and the closets.

Hermione climbed onto the large, mahogany bed and crawled over to Draco, who immediately put his arms around her without closing the album. Hermione had looked through this leather-bound volume tirelessly so many times that she knew all of the moving pictures by heart. It was heartrending to look over them each time, however, as they clearly depicted the turmoil after Voldemort's final battle.

On the current page lay three pictures. The topmost nearly brought tears to Hermione's eyes. There she sat with Draco, cradling Vienna in her lap, surrounded by Harry, Ron, and many members of the Order in a cemetery where all of the veterans of the war were buried. She knew that among the numerous tombstones lay those of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, and Alastor Moody along with numerous bodies of her schoolmates who had courageously fought in Hogsmeade that evening.

The second photo was taken at St. Mungo's. It was of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. _The Golden Trio_, Hermione thought, smiling slightly, _Together always._ She let out a giggle as she spotted the look of extreme disdain on Ron's face, most likely because of the sling on his arm and the cane he was forced to lean on while he recovered from his injuries. Harry was in the bed. He had been the last to leave the hospital, having suffered the most severe injuries. Still, he had managed to keep a large smile on his face and when Hermione looked closely, she could see the taped wrapped around his glasses, holding them together. At this sight, she giggled, remembering the first time she had ever met Harry, when she had insisted on repairing his glasses, much to his surprise. Draco looked at her lovingly and suddenly, Hermione let out a little yelp.

"What? What happened?" Draco looked alarmed. Hermione's hand flew to her protruding belly.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting it. He kicked, Draco," Hermione said softly, looking into her husband's eyes and smiling.

"That's my boy," Draco covered her hand with his, softly rubbing her stomach. "Just don't give your mother too much trouble there, mate. That's the woman I love right there." Hermione blushed and gave Draco a soft kiss before getting off of the bed.

"We have to get ready to go," Hermione said, walking into the closet. Draco got up and followed her. Not long afterwards, the couple had changed into semi-formal clothing and they had gotten Vienna ready to leave as well. Making sure to go to a part of the house with the windows drawn, the small family apparated together and ended up in a small alcove of trees and plants outside of the Potters' home. The lights were on inside as the sun began to set and they could hear voices chatting and laughing.

When Draco knocked on the door, a smiling Ginny, dressed, like Hermione, in a beautiful maternity dress, opened the door.

"Happy Christmas! Come inside before you catch your death of the cold out there. Harry! Draco, Hermione, and Vienna are here! Come say hello!" Ginny yelled, a mirror image of her mother. Harry came out of the kitchen into the entrance hall.

"Hey! Happy Christmas!" He gave Hermione a tight hug and shook Draco's hand. Then, upon seeing Vienna in Draco's arms, he smiled widely and took her from him. "Hey there, Vienna. Happy Christmas to you as well. It's Uncle Harry, remember me?"

With that, he carried her into the kitchen, speaking softly, obviously smitten with the little girl. As expected, there were shouts of "Vienna!" from the men in the kitchen and cries of "Aw!" from the women.

Ginny led the couple into the kitchen and everyone greeted them warmly. Hermione went around and hugged everyone while Draco shook hands firmly with the men and hugged the women. Ron, and then the twins, before finally Bill and Charlie greeted them, after which the men beckoned Draco to join them in the living room with a bottle of Firewhisky and the Wizarding Wireless to enjoy a quidditch game. He turned to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss and pat on her belly before striding over to the next room.

Hermione turned to the women. She found it amusing how she had gone to school with almost all of these women and it was odd that they had all happened to marry the Weasley brothers or their best friends. All around the kitchen, amid the amazing food and holiday decorations, were her closest friends. Sitting on the kitchen counter together sat Angelina, Fred's wife, and Alicia, George's wife. Leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the room was Fleur, Bill's wife. Ginny, Harry's wife, sat with Pansy, Ron's wife, and Chrystina, the only newcomer to the group, Charlie's wife at the table. For what seemed like hours, the women talked about everything possible. The latest robes, Hermione's vacation, the kids, the pregnancies, food…the list went on and on.

Before they knew it, the men had started to scuffle back into the kitchen, ready to stuff themselves with Ginny's delightful cooking. Hermione finally managed to get Harry to yield Vienna and everyone, Men, Women, and children sat down around the magically enhanced table.

Many different conversations went on during the meal. The entire time, Hermione couldn't help but feel very cheery. She considered that either Fred or George had put something in her drink but then she simply realized that she was happy because life was good. She was surrounded by the people she loved, her family and friends, and she no longer had to live in fear of a brutally evil man, thanks to those people around her.

After everyone had finished, many people were sitting around the table, simply chatting and Bill and Fleur were the first to leave, in order to get their toddler and baby into bed.

"Draco," Hermione nudged him. He turned to her.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"I think Vienna's ready to go to bed," And, sure enough, Vienna's eyes were drooping and she suddenly dropped her head down on top of her mother's stomach.

"Oomph," Hermione gasped before laughing. Draco stood up and took Vienna in his arms.

"I think we'll head out for tonight, then," He announced.

"Alright, well, you two are coming back tomorrow to open presents right?" Ginny inquired.

"Of course," Hermione promised and she and Draco, after saying their goodbyes, went outside to apparate home. The first thing they did was put Vienna to bed, both kissing her softly on her round little cheeks.

Holding hands, the couple walked back to their bedroom and Draco pulled his wife close to him. He kissed her passionately as they entered the room and placed a locking charm on the door.

Yes, it was going to be a _very_ happy Christmas Eve indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, I hope that the little part at the end there didn't overstep the boundaries of a T rating but I really had to add it in there. **

**I told you it was fluffy. I mean, you could totally drown in the fluffiness right there. Hehehe.**

**Thanks again to reviewers because you're all totally amazing!!!!!!!!**

**Xx Snow**

**P.S. I was going to write an after word…but then I didn't know what to say so, I'll just say a bit here and then call it a day.**

**I loved writing this story, given that it had a few issues and I'd love to change a few things here and there, but I don't think I will. I'll leave it as is so one day I can come back and laugh at myself. Regardless, I thought the plot was a lot of fun to mess around with and it just solidified my dream to become a published author one day. So, look out for me k? Thanks again.**

**: D**


End file.
